Amy
by all4jesus84
Summary: Jareth is reminiscing about Sarah, and is drawn to a young friend of Sarah's. He is desperate to get to Sarah, and will go to any means necessary to get to her.
1. Jareth's Memories

He sat in his goblin throne room alone, staring into an empty crystal ball. His choppy, blonde hair shaded his eyes as he gazed mysteriously into the ball, as if desperately searching for an image. He had been sitting lonely for days. He had been remembering to a year ago when Sarah had solved the Labyrinth and taken Toby home. It was true, he had fallen in love with the girl, and he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. And now, a year later, he was getting by, but still the feelings of loneliness overwhelmed him. His goblin minions were good company, but they were slaves, and above all, they weren't women.

Jareth longed to fall in love. He longed to have a girl to make his queen. He was tired of ruling over Goblin City on his own. He was tired of doing anything on his own. He ached to have someone with him, someone by his side, holding his hand, whispering in his ear. He could still remember the beauty Sarah had beheld. The long flowing dark hair, her eccentric blue-green eyes, her fair skin. He longed to have her with him, but she was gone. He had no power over her anymore. No matter how many nights went by with the dreams of having Sarah with him, loving him, he could not have her. He had accepted that, but it didn't help matters any.

Jareth looked at his clock on the wall in his great throne room and realized he had been staring into the crystal ball for hours. It was much past midnight. He got up from his throne and stretched his legs. He made his way toward his master bedroom, and one of his goblin minions, Strap, followed.

"Master, you are going to bed?" He asked in a low, gurgled voice.

"Yes, leave me." Jareth replied in a monotone voice, not even stopping to look at the creature.

"You want something to drink, perhaps?" Strap asked, trailing closely behind, nearly tripping Jareth.

"No, I wish to be alone." Jareth said, feeling the hot anger rising to his head. He hated to be bothered when he was thinking so deeply and passionately about Sarah, but Strap wouldn't leave.

"But Master, you are thinking of her?" Strap stopped when Jareth stopped, cowering back. Jareth turned and stared hard at the wrinkled creature and glared. His angry blue eyes pierced into Strap's, and Strap knew immediately that his King was angry.

"_Don't_ ever say her name in my presence, do you understand me?" Jareth snapped, glaring hard at the goblin. Strap only nodded carefully and ran in the opposite direction, leaving Jareth to fall back on his large bed, and stare at his ceiling. _Sarah, my everything, yet you give me nothing in return. _With those bitter thoughts in his distracted mind, he found himself falling into a deep sleep, filled yet again with haunting dreams of the girl he loved.


	2. Amy Miller

"Sarah, wait up." 16-year-old Amy Miller yelled out as she trudged through the snow to catch up with her best friend, Sarah. It was a brisk December day on that Thursday morning and Sarah waited patiently for her friend to catch up.

"Hi Sarah." Amy panted as she caught her breath.

"Hey Amy. What's up?" Sarah asked as the two strolled toward school together.

"Not much, I didn't get much sleep last night. The new baby was up all night." Amy complained as she stifled back a yawn. Sarah nodded.

"I remember those days when Toby was a crying fiend. I'm so glad he's old enough to sleep through the night now." She replied hastily.

"Your parents went out again last night, didn't they?" Amy asked, remembering Sarah's long-winded complaints about it the previous day at school.

"My father and my _step-mother_ went out." Sarah corrected her. "What else is new? I feel like Cinderella." Sarah's voice was whiny as usual, but her best friend Amy was used to it. Sarah was such a drama queen, complaining about her life in a poetic way, always reading with her head in the clouds. Amy was the complete opposite. She hated her life, it was true, but she managed to get by with keeping it all to herself. Sarah made it her life mission to make sure everybody knew all about her little problems. Sometimes it really irritated Amy, but Sarah was her only friend, her best friend. The two had been through so much together.

"Well, did you get your homework done?" Amy asked as she looked at her friend. Sarah shrugged.

"Yes, after I read the Labyrinth a little bit." Sarah replied and Amy rolled her eyes.

"You and that stupid book. I swear you read it like fourteen times a week. You should read different books." She said with a laugh.

"You make fun, but you haven't experienced it like I have." Sarah said firmly. Amy nodded.

"Oh that's right, you've _been_ in the Labyrinth and _met_ the Goblin King. Sarah, I still think it was a dream or something. You know there's no such thing as Goblin City or Jareth the Goblin King." Amy said bluntly. She was never afraid to say what she was thinking, and she knew Sarah was going to get all defensive, but she didn't care. Her best friend had to grow up and realize her fantasies were not reality. They were, after all, in the eleventh grade. They weren't children anymore.

"Amy, why don't you just believe me?" Sarah stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "The Goblin King kidnapped my little brother when I wished him away and I had to go through thirteen hours of hell trying to find him in this Labyrinth." She snapped. Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Sarah, I think you just read that book too much. Convient how your story fits perfectly to the plot of your book. Sarah, you're my best friend, but I think you're just making it up for attention or something. You…you to tend to overly dramatize things." Amy confessed. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Fine, you don't have to believe me. I know what happened. I don't need your belief. I did meet the Goblin King and I saved my brother, though sometimes I wish I hadn't. You just wouldn't understand, Amy. Maybe one day, you'll find yourself in Goblin City. Then you'll wish you had listened to me." Sarah turned and walked away, leaving Amy standing there, shaking her head. She knew Sarah would get over this and talk to her again. Sarah tended to get angry a lot and tell people off. Amy was used to it.

She continued her walk to school, kicking a stone along the way, thinking about Sarah's story. She wondered why she so firmly believed it. _Maybe it's psychological or something. Maybe she believes it because she keeps telling herself it's what she wants. Or maybe she's doing it for attention. Or maybe she had a very realistic dream or something._ Amy knew what those were like. Nightmares haunted her every night of her father who so badly beat her as a child. She was so thankful he finally left her and her mom alone. But then her mom remarried and they had a child together. This was why Sarah and Amy got along so well. They came from the same situations, give or take a few details. Yet they were still so different. Sarah in her light clothes, blouses and jeans, while Amy wore a lot of darker clothing. They dealt with their emotions in different ways as well. Amy was glad she had Sarah; she just wished she could figure out why she was still creating a false story after a year. For a brief moment as she walked to school, she stopped and thought, _what if it is true? What if there really is a Goblin King?_ Little did she know that brief thought that disappeared rather quickly would open the door to disaster.


	3. What the crystal ball revealed

"Master, master. Forgive me if you please, but…" Strap dashed into the throne room as Jareth sat casually in his throne. He glared at the goblin with dagger eyes, which was why Strap stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees, bowing as low as he could to the floor.

"That's better. What do you want?" Jareth asked as he stared at the ceiling lazily.

"Your crystal ball. It, it has image, it does." Strap stammered as he lifted up his hand, which was holding Jareth's crystal ball. Jareth's attention was immediately captivated as he stood up.

"An image you say?" Jareth knew his crystal ball only showed images of people or situations that greatly affected him. It was all part of the magic he had put into the ball. He knew if he gazed into this ball, he might see Sarah after a whole year of only fantasizing about her. Jareth grabbed the ball from the goblin minion and walked away, leaving Strap on the floor, stumbling to get up and run out of the room. Alone, Jareth smiled.

"Oh sweet Sarah." And he gazed into the crystal ball.

What he saw was not Sarah, but a girl of about the same age. Dressed from head to toe in dark clothing, carrying a torn up backpack with her auburn hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, the young girl was walking along a road, kicking a stone roughly. Jareth immediately felt disappointed it wasn't Sarah, but wondered why he was seeing her. Then, as if the young girl were in the room with him, he heard in his own mind the thoughts that were racing through the girl's head at that moment. _What if it's true? What if there really is a Goblin King?_ Jareth felt his heart skip a beat and a small smirk crossed his face.

"She is starting to believe in me. But I still don't care. She could very well have the Labyrinth book just like Sarah did." Jareth leaned back, disappointed, still curious why this girl was to mean so much to him, and so he waited, staring into the crystal ball, watching as the girl made her way to a school and walked to her locker. Jareth watched as she brushed her bangs out of her face, and Jareth felt strangely captivated by her beauty. She wasn't Sarah, no, but she had her own way of tugging at his heart. He watched some more, and then saw the young girl turn and look at something.

"So you're talking to me again?" She asked the person who must have been standing next to her. Jareth didn't want to hear her conversation with some stranger. He wanted to figure out who this girl was and how it concerned him. But when the "stranger" answered the girl's question, Jareth knew immediately why the crystal ball had shown him this girl.

"I overreacted, and I'm sorry." Sarah replied. Jareth recognized the voice immediately; it was the love of his life, Sarah. The crystal ball averted its gaze to Sarah, and Jareth longed to touch her fair skin, stroke her long dark hair, but he couldn't have her. She had banned him from her life when she realized he had no power over her. It was the magical barrier that separated the two forever.

Yet as Jareth watched the two girls talking, he realized he now had power over the other girl, who Sarah had called Amy.

"For a brief second Amy, you believed I was real. Now I can reach you. I may not be able to reach Sarah, but I can reach you, Amy. You're the key." Jareth spoke to the crystal ball as if it were a person. He struggled for a moment to take his eyes off of the crystal ball and he put it down next to his throne. With a swift movement of his arms, his tall body transformed into a snow owl, which flapped out of the window, flying toward what he believed was his destiny.


	4. Sweet Dreams

"Mom! I'm only a half an hour late!" Amy yelled when her mother scolded her as she walked through the front door that evening. Amy had gone to a club with Sarah that evening, using their fake ID's to get in. Amy had lost track of the time and she ended up missing curfew by 30 minutes.

"Amy Miller, I do not ask much of you. All I ask is for you to keep your grades up, help out with your baby sister Abby, and be home by curfew. You think you have it so rough." Amy's mom, Jane said sternly. Amy rolled her eyes with a snort.

"You obviously have no idea about me mom, or else you'd see how much _I'm_ going through. But oh no. Apparently John and Abby are now more important than I am." She snapped. Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Amy you leave you stepfather out of this. And Abby too. You broke the rules and now you're grounded." She said and began to walk away. Amy's mouth dropped open as she glared at her mother.

"Grounded? But mom, that's not fair!" Amy screamed.

"Amy, you broke curfew last week and I told you if you did it again, you would be grounded. Now, what kind of a mother would I be if I didn't stay true to my word?" Jane asked. Before Amy could answer, he stepdad John walked in, holding a crying Abby.

"You should listen to your mother Amy." John said. Amy couldn't take it anymore. She hated it when John got involved.

"Shutup! You're not my father!" She screamed and she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. As she fell onto her bed, she realized she was more like Sarah than she thought.

* * *

Some time went by and finally Abby stopped crying. Amy sat in the dark, staring at the ceiling above her. She hated her stepfather so much and was now starting to relate to her best friend, who didn't like her stepmother either. Jane had only been married to John a year and they got pregnant pretty much right away. Now Abby was two months old and all she did was cry and take all of her mother's time and attention. Amy missed when it was just she and her mother. _Those days are over. I wish I could just leave this place forever. _Just as those thoughts came into her head, the window flew open, with snow blowing into her bedroom. Amy jumped up and felt afraid as the room fell icy cold. The room fell oddly silent and all she heard was the wind. She began to shiver and nervously walked over to the open window and closed it tightly. She breathed out a sigh of relief but immediately felt like she wasn't alone. She closed her eyes and turned around slowly. When Amy opened her eyes, she saw a tall man with narrow eyes and long messy blonde hair staring down at her with a grin.

"Hello Amy." Jareth said casually. Amy opened her mouth to scream but from behind Jareth's cloak, he pulled out his hand and gently blew a glittery dust in Amy's pale face. She immediately collapsed into Jareth's arms. He smiled, picked her up and stared at her young face.

"Sweet dreams my dear." And with a wave of his hand, Amy's bedroom disappeared and Goblin City came into view.


End file.
